Regret
by nessiebear08
Summary: It’s all about a girl named Gabriella. She broke up with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, 3 years ago. What happens if she saw him unexpectedly with his fiancée? Sad ONESHOT. I need a new title! Any suggestions? PM me. Pls R&R!


It's based on Gabriella's POV.

It's all about a girl named Gabriella. She broke up with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, 3 years ago. What happens if she saw him unexpectedly with his fiancée?

This is just a one-shot. Sad love story.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

My knees were shaking as I glanced at him, my ex-boyfriend. Troy Bolton. He was with someone. I guess that is his girlfriend. I pretended that I didn't see him. But it's already late, he already saw me.

"Brie," he called. He still remembered my nickname. He was the first one to call me that nickname.

I turned around to face him and his girlfriend. "Hi."

"So, did you receive the invitation to my wedding?" he asked. I suddenly remembered that he was going to get married. This lady is his fiancée.

"When's your wedding date?" I asked, trying my best to smile and get excited.

"Three days from now…" he replied.

I smiled. Hmm… today is October 20. Three days from now… so that means he is going on October 23. Wait? October 23! That's our anniversary date!

"Here. I'm going to give you another invitation," the blonde lady told me and handed the invitation. "I'm Sharpay Evans, soon-to-be Sharpay Bolton," she continued and smiled at Troy. He smiled back.

As I opened the invitation, I looked at the date. I was right. It was our anniversary date. First, I thought that he was teasing me; he was going to have revenge just right of what I did to him before.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey babe," I said as he handed me bouquet of flowers, chocolate cake, balloons and 2 tickets for trip to Hawaii._

"_What are these for?" I asked, confused._

_He frowned. "Today is our monthsary, remember?"_

"_Ooh, I forgot," I said._

_Silence._

"_Well, if only we're still together, today would be mine and Robz' 7__th__ anniversary," I said suddenly as I remembered my ex-boyfriend, Robert Kooks._

"_Brie, are you teasing me?" Troy asked. _

"_Huh? What?"_

"_How can you forget our monthsary yet you still remember the anniversary of whom you dated in the 9__th__ grade?" He asked. I could see in his eyes that he is angry._

"_WELL, MAYBE YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL TO ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE! LET'S JUST BROKE UP!" I shouted. I popped the balloons and threw the flowers. I opened the cake box then squashed the cake right on his face then walk away. As I walk away, I could hear him sobbed._

_That's the last time we've seen each other. _

Yeah, that's right. I broke up with him during our monthsary. We only lasted for 2 years and 4 months. I didn't know until now why I did that. I did love him. Maybe because I was facing a difficult situation at that time. My mom just announced that we are moving to Texas.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey mom." I greeted my mom and kiss her cheek._

"_Hi sweetie, I have some news," my mom said._

"_hmm… you can tell me," I smiled._

"_We're moving," my mom announced._

"_WHAT? AGAIN?" I shouted._

"_Gabriella Montez! Don't shout! We're moving to Texas this Saturday!" _

"_But mom, how about Troy?" I asked, almost crying._

"_You just have to let go," _

"_But mom – "_

"_No buts!!" she snapped. She went upstairs and closed her bedroom door._

_I cried._

"_How am I going to tell Troy?" I asked to myself. _

"_On Friday, it will be our monthsary. I'm going to broke up with him." I continued, still crying._

I still regretted what happened that day. How can I have that stupid idea? I love Troy. Well, I still do. But Gabriella, he is going to get married! He looks happy with his life now. I bet he has got over you. He doesn't love you anymore. He is not the same Troy who is inlove with you. I want him to know that I'm happy for him. I'm happy for him and Sharpay.

"Um, Gabriella?" Troy said, snapping me back to the present time.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling.

"We have to go," Troy said.

"Yeah, we have to arrange something about our wedding plans," Sharpay explained. "Nice meeting you by the way," she added.

"Nice meeting you, too." I said and offered my hand for a handshake.

She gladly accepted it and said sweetly, "We'll expect you at the wedding."

I smiled. "Bye Gabriella," Troy said and Sharpay waved at me.

"Bye," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

Wedding Day… October 23

I arrived at the church. Today is Troy's wedding day. I dressed in simple attire. White dress and white heels. I arrived at exactly 2 p.m. I brought Taylor, my best friend, with me. She knew about Troy.

"So, what does it feel not being Troy's bride?" she asked, looking at me, concerned.

"I don't care." I said and plastered a fake smile.

I guess she didn't buy that but she shut up anyway.

The truth is I want to shout. I want to cry. I want to tell everybody in this church how exactly I feel. I want to be the bride. I want to stop this wedding. But I wouldn't do it. People might think I'm crazy because I'm going to ruin Troy's wedding and he is already happy with Sharpay.

After 20 minutes, the ceremony started. I recognized the motif; it was purple, my favorite color.

"Who organized this wedding?" I asked his mom.

"Troy," she replied as I nodded in response.

As I quietly watched the ceremony, there was a girl beside them who motioned forward to pick her microphone. Well, at least, I can enjoy this wedding. Because I want to hear someone singing. After 3 minutes, she started singing. Wait! There's something familiar about that song. I know that song. I almost cried when I heard it. It was our theme song. How dare he play that song when I'm here! I don't get it what he is trying to show or prove. Is it just a coincidence or he was just teasing me again?

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. I didn't recognize that song was already finished, because of the things I have in mind. I looked at them. I saw him looking at me too. He looked at me first before he kissed Sharpay. I want to slap him. I want to punch him. I want to throw my sandals at him! I need to confront him so that I will understand what's happening.

The wedding is now finished. I'm still in a bad mood. Why did I stay? Why didn't I just leave? I just felt insulted looking at the things around me. The things which reminds me of "us". I really have to go; I have no purpose of being here. It was going to make my mood even worse. I walked faster without even looking back. Taylor. Urgh! I will just text her when I arrived home.

As I was about to get in my car, someone called me.

"Brie!"

Troy.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The question is WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at the last part.

His eyes were full of questions. We just stared each other in silence for few minutes, and then I looked at him straight.

"Look, Troy. I know that you want to take revenge for what I did three years ago, well I'm sorry," I said. He tried to reply, but I cut him off.

"How dare you play our song in you wedding ceremony? How dare you pick my favorite color as your motif? How dare you choose our anniversary date as your wedding date?" I said, tears falling freely from my eyes. "How dare you look at me before kissing your wife," I said. My eyes were now red.

Troy looked straight at me and after a few seconds of silence he said, "because that was the last and only way I could imagine you were my wife."

* * *

Besides, the flashback, the story is a true story.

But NOT my story.

Anyways, any suggestion for the title of this story? Pls. tell me.

Pls. R&R.


End file.
